broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/KESQ-TV
The station can also be seen on K27DS channel 27 licensed to Yucca Valley with a translator west of Morongo Valley in the San Bernardino National Forest along the San Bernardino and Riverside County line. Along with other major Coachella Valley television stations, KESQ identifies itself on-air using its cable designation (News Channel 3 HD) rather than its over-the-air channel position. The unusual practice also common in the Fort Myers / Naples, Florida market stems in part from the area's exceptionally high cable penetration rate of 80.5% which is one of the highest in the United States. 1 edit Digital programming Their signal in multiplexed. Due to its Class A status, KDFX-CA does not air a digital signal of its own. However, there is one offered on KESQ-DT4 that remaps to 33.2 via PSIP. KUNA and KCWQ air their own low-powered digital signal as well as being available on KESQ-DT7 (PSIP 15.1) and KESQ-DT8 (PSIP 2.3) respectively. On KESQ-DT9, PSIP 42.2, is the "First Alert Weather Channel" that features The Local AccuWeather Channel which is available on Time Warner digital cable channel 303. edit History KESQ-TV is one of the oldest television stations in the Palm Springs area. KESQ-TV first went on air as KPLM-TV in 1968. KPLM-TV named for the "Palm" as in "Palm Springs" changed call letters in late 1979 to KESQ-TV under ownership of Esquire Communications. KESQ-TV began to air a nightly newscast in the mid 1980's and had its call signs above a tri-color "red-blue-yellow" rainbow logo until replaced by a golden "3" in 1994/95 still in use. KESQ used to cover a wide area of the Low Desert, it had translators in Hemet/San Jacinto (K82HQ), Banning/Beaumont (K33BL) and Blythe (K71AB) in the 1980s. KESQ owns the license for KESQ (AM) 1400 khz of Indio, which is leased to a local church. The station shut down its analog signal on June 12, 2009, the date of the DTV transition.[citation needed] edit Newscasts KESQ-TV's current news open.KESQ is the #1 rated station in the Palm Springs market. 2 In addition to its own newscasts, KESQ-TV produces newscast for KDFX-CA and KUNA-LP. The FOX broadcasts air weekdays at 7:00 AM and weeknights at 5:30 PM and 10:00 PM. Telemundo newscasts air weeknights at 6:00 PM and 11:00 PM. On April 20, 2009, KESQ became the first station in the Palm Springs television market to broadcast local news in high definition. edit News/Station Presentation edit Newscast titles *''Action News'' (1970s) *''Channel 3 News'' (1980s) *''The KESQ TV 3 xx:00 Report'' (1980s-1992) *''TV-3 News'' (1992-2005) *''NewsChannel 3'' (2005-2009) *''NewsChannel 3 HD'' (2009-present) edit News Team Anchors *Marc Blaine *Tamara Damante *Karen Devine *Jason Sloss *Jeff Stahl *Emilie Voss *John White News Channel 3 First Alert Weather *Ashley Brown *Ginger Jeffries *Dave Spahr (AMS Seal of Approval) *Jerry Steffen Sports *Spencer Linton Reporters *Mike Daniels *Gil Diaz *Philippe Djegal *Erik Sandoval *Rodney Wardle edit References #'^' http://tvb.org/rcentral/markettrack/Cable_and_ADS_Penetration_by_DMA.asp #'^' http://desertsunonline.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/20070621/BUSINESS/706210312/1003/business edit External links *KESQ-DT "NewsChannel 3 HD" *KCWQ-LP/LD "Palm Springs CW 5" *KUNA-LP/LD "Telemundo 15" *Query the FCC's TV station database for KESQ *Query the FCC's TV station database for K27DS